


Earth-38: Painful Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has Powers, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kalex, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Kryptonian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Multiverse, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara and Alex has been stained since Maggie and Alex's engagement but a visit from Earth - 27 Alex shakes things up.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 35
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone :)
> 
> First in the Multiverse Kalex series.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> And I will see you at the end
> 
> Emily

Jealousy was such a human emotion and in this case Kara Danvers was flooded with it whilst she sat there and watched Alex with Maggie, it had been a month since Alex and Maggie got engaged to one another and Alex had less time for Kara, she had even forgotten Kara’s Earth Birthday and left her alone whilst she spent time with her fiancée, urgh the name and the mere thought of Maggie marrying Alex made Kara’s stomach turn. Kara wanted Alex to be hers, Kara had loved Alex since that very first day she saw Alex when Clark dropped her off at the Danvers, Alex hated her from that very first day but then they grew closer and became sisters and best friends but Kara’s feelings were never reciprocated or at least she thought so, she never told Alex how she felt about her and now it was too late, the love of her life was with Maggie and there was nothing she could do about it.

So she simply distanced herself from Alex and from Maggie, she only kept in contact with J’onn and Eliza but apart from that Kara did her upmost best to ignore and avoid both Alex and Maggie, she even moved apartments just to stop Alex from coming around to visit her though those visits were few and far between, she still had visits from Eliza and Jeremiah who Kara had brought home after freeing him from Lillian Luthor’s control though Jeremiah still felt guilty about what Lillian made him do. Nothing was the same anymore since Alex’s engagement to Maggie Sawyer, Kara wished upon the stars every night for Alex to see her the way she looked at Maggie, Kara wished every night that Alex would love her, that Alex could see how much Kara loved her but Kara eventually gave up all hope of ever having Alex as more than a friend, so Kara simply walked away from her.

Supergirl arrived at the DEO a month later after a brief hiatus, J’onn had called her in because there was somebody who wanted to see her, J’onn never said who it was but apparently this person wouldn’t calm down until they saw Kara with their own eyes, Kara spotted Maggie and Alex in Alex’s lab but their backs were to her looking like they were in an intense conversation, Kara simply continued to walk towards J’onn’s office and she opened the door “J’onn” she called.

J’onn looked at her with a loving smile like a father smiling at a daughter as he got to his feet and pulled her onto a tight hug “So good to see you Kara” he said as he pulled back and placed a hand on her shoulder “How are you?” he asked.

“No different than when you came to see me yesterday” Kara replied with a smirk as she playfully shoved her fist against his shoulder “So, who wants to see me?” she asked curiously.

J’onn motioned for her to follow him “She came from Earth – 27” he revealed as he led her out of his office, Maggie’s and Alex’s voices were raised coming from Alex’s lab, Kara narrowed her eyes confused as she stopped and gazed up at the lab windows but her current position meant she couldn’t see into Alex’s lap and Alex couldn’t see her, J’onn noticed that she had stopped and he stepped up beside her “They’ve been arguing for a while” he revealed.

Kara looked curious “Why?” she asked as she turned and followed J’onn.

J’onn nodded his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder “Since you left and moved out, Alex has been trying to find you” he revealed.

“And this new arrival, who is it?” Kara asked as she followed him up the steps and she came to a sudden stop “Wait… why are we going to Alex’s lab” she asked.

J’onn looked at her “Because the arrival is waiting for you in there” he revealed “She’s the reason Maggie and Alex are arguing” he explained.

Kara sighed heavily as she followed J’onn into the lab, the arguing ceased as Alex’s eyes landed on her “Kara” Alex whispered as she stormed over and lunged onto Kara, wrapping the Kryptonian in the tightest hug possible, Kara smiled as she hugged Alex but remained careful to not hurt her, Maggie folded her arms and glared at Kara but her glare faltered as Kara’s eyes heated up and her heat vision was ready to burn a hole in Maggie’s head, Maggie backed up and paled, Kara never would have done that before but Kara was at the point in her life where she just had enough of Maggie taking the woman she loved away from her, she was done losing everything and done making sacrifices so others can be happy.

Kara pulled back from the hug “So, who wants to see me?” Kara asked as she walked around the lab, when her eyes landed on a familiar face; it was Alex but not her Alex who was right now standing behind her with J’onn, this Alex was clad in black, her hair was the same as Alex’s was but she was proudly wearing the a super suit with symbol of the house of El on her chest.

Kara gaped in shock as the Alex stepped closer and she smiled bright “Hello Beloved” Alex spoke fluent Kryptonese.

Kara gaped with her mouth hanging open as she gazed at this new Alex whilst her Alex stood behind her next to J’onn “Wow” Kara whispered before blushing and smiling fondly “I always knew you would look amazing wearing the House of El symbol” she said.

The other Alex giggled “And your just as beautiful as my wife” she whispered as she reached out and brushed her fingers against Kara’s jaw.

“Wife?” Kara asked confused as she gazed at the other Alex.

“Yes wife, you can call me Lexie to save any confusion” Lexie said as she motioned to her Earth 38 doppelganger “I’m from Earth 27” she revealed.

“So, why do you want to see me?” Kara asked as folded her arms and focused on Kara.

“I need your help, I need to find my way home but the breach portal has become unstable” Lexie revealed “I need help in stabilizing it and for that, I need my gorgeous wife’s brain” she said.

“Do you think flattery is going to get me to help you?” Kara asked as she smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

Lexie grinned as she shook her head “Nope, but how about some incentive… potstickers” she suggested.

“Done” Kara replied instantly as she grabbed her hand “Come on” she said “So, you said the breach is unstable which means it’s still active right?” she asked.

“Yes, the breach portal opened in the training room and it’s still open but I’m unable to pass through” Lexie revealed.

“Why do you need my help, surely if you are anything like my Alex then you are a very bright and able to fix the problem yourself?” Kara asked curiously.

Lexie grinned as she gazed at Kara “Truthfully” she started “I need to see you, I can’t go a single moment without looking at you” she said.

Kara beamed as she practically floated off the floor “Wow, such a charmer” she said as they headed out of the lab leaving Maggie and Alex standing there shocked.

Alex watched her Earth 27 doppelganger and Kara work on the machine to stabilize the breach portal to Earth – 27, Lexie of E-27 couldn’t stop gazing lovingly at Kara as they worked and Kara giggled and blushed heavily as Lexie said something which made Kara laugh and smile, her cheeks turning red as Lexie flirted with her making, Alex was going mad as she gazed at the pair whilst they worked and every time Lexie reached out and tentatively brushed her fingers through Kara’s hair, Alex felt her gut twist and her fists clenched, she wanted nothing more than to drag her doppelganger away from Kara and beat the crap out of her.

Seeing how close the 2 were getting was driving her nuts and she snapped 3 pencils as she watched the pair, Maggie grabbed herself a soda and she watched as Kara flirted with Lexie, she then turned her attention to Alex who was standing there in her lab watching through the window as she watch as Kara and Lexie left the training room to grab pieces of equipment to help build the machine to stabilize the breach portal, Alex seethed in rage as she watched her doppelganger lean in and plant a kiss on Kara’s cheek, Alex’s last nerve was snapped and she stormed out of her lab and made her way down the steps, agents diving out of the way as she stormed past them and made a beeline straight for the training room where Kara and Lexie were, Lexie and Kara were so engrossed with their conversation that neither saw Alex coming up behind them.

But before she could reach the couple J’onn interrupted them first “Kara, we have a situation, white Martian attack” he revealed.

Kara nodded her head “On it” she said as she jumped to her feet.

Lexie followed “Want some back-up?” she asked.

Kara smirked as she looked at Lexie “Think you can keep up?” she taunted.

Lexie grinned “Oh, it’s on” she replied and soon the 2 of them shot off into the sky, Alex was fuming as she stormed to her lab, slamming the door shut behind her as she sat down at her desk as Maggie walked in and boy did she look upset, Maggie had been watching Alex’s reaction to Kara and Lexie spending time together and Alex’s reactions to Kara and Lexie spoke volume.

Maggie folded her arms as she glared at Alex “So, care to tell me what the hell that was about?” Maggie demanded as she leaned back against the window.

Alex grumbled to herself “Nothing”

Maggie scoffed “I call bullshit, you look so tensed up that you look ready to pounce on Lexie and rip her throat out” Maggie stated.

Alex growled at the mention of her doppelganger, but it wasn’t just her it was Kara’s behaviour recently too that hurt Alex “I just… I just don’t know what I did wrong?” Alex started as she turned to Maggie “What did I do to make Kara hate me so much?” she demanded hurt.

Maggie sighed heavily as she sat down “Alex, do you think there is a chance Kara… loves you?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Of course she loves me, she’s my sister” she said.

Maggie shook her head “Okay 1st; she was never officially adopted, 2nd; she’s an alien from another planet which means it’s not incest and finally, I’ve seen how you 2 are with one another, there is nothing you won’t do for her and nothing she won’t do for you” Maggie explained “Hell, when you hugged her and I gave her one hell of a glare, she almost made a hole in by head with her heat vision” she said, Alex smiled thinly as she looked away whilst Maggie “And truthfully Alex… you 2 behave like an old married couple” she said.

Alex turned to face her “What do you want me to say Maggie?” Alex demanded.

“I want the truth Alex, because it seams to me that you are running from the truth” Maggie answered “When Kara moved away and Supergirl took a break, you were angry and blamed me for Kara leaving” she snapped “All I did was try to comfort you and you practically bit my head off and blamed me for Kara running away” she said.

Alex lowered her head ashamed at herself for her actions “I know, and I am sorry Maggie” Alex replied.

Maggie shook her head “Alex… just tell me this, do you love me or do you love Kara?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked away “I…” she couldn’t say it “I…” she tried so hard to tell Maggie she loved her but something was holding her back; it was Kara, it was always Kara ever since Clark dropped Kara off with Alex and her parents all those years ago, Maggie remembered how she and Vicki fell out all those years ago and she still felt guilty about how she lied to Kara about the reason why they fell out, truth was that Alex and Vicki fell out because Vicki read something in Alex’s diary during Alex’s sleepover at Vicki’s house, Alex could still remember how she wrote about her feelings for Kara, she could remember how disgusted Vicki had been when she read the page in Alex’s diary so she buried her thoughts, her feelings after Eliza and Jeremiah hammered in that Kara was her sister, ashamed of her feelings Alex buried her feelings deep and swallowed her jealousy when Lena and Kara began dating until Lena fell in love with Sam and left Kara, Alex never forgave Lena for that.

Alex lowered her head because she couldn’t deny it anymore, she couldn’t deny it to herself or to Maggie “I… I’m in love with Kara” she whispered, her voice breaking as her lips trembled, she felt the weight she had on her shoulders lift and she felt lighter than ever before, she had spend so many years holding onto those feelings and burying them deep, so much that she drowned herself in alcohol, she spent so long blaming Kara for how her life turned out but truthfully, it was her own fault. Kara let a tear fall as Maggie slipped the ring off and she set the ring down on the table before turning away and she stalked out of the lab, Alex watched her walk away unable to find it in her to feel broken over the death of their relationship, Maggie deserved so much better, she deserved to be somebody’s first and only choice because Alex knew that if Kara and Maggie were in danger and she was forced to choose, she would choose Kara every time.

Maggie left the DEO and Alex went back to work in her lab, Alex heard the sound of Lexie and Kara returning, both laughing and talking about the fight and Alex was forced to watch with tears in her eyes as she watched Lexie and Kara talk and hug each other tight, Kara was so free and happy, she didn’t have to hold back with Lexie when hugging her, Alex returned to her desk and went back to work and after a while everything was quiet, she could still hearing Kara and Lexie talking to one another and laughing until finally Lexie said something and there was silence, except for agents talking and walking past outside her lab.

Alex locked in to her microscope when Lexie cleared her throat behind her, Alex turned to her doppelganger and looked curiously “What’s up?” she asked though it came out so much harsher than she meant it.

Lexie merely smiled as she nodded her head “You know, I was just as stubborn as you when it came to my feelings for Kara” she admitted “I was so afraid mom and dad would disown me and Kara” she said.

Alex nodded her head and sniffed back the tears “And… did they?” she asked.

Lexie nodded her head “Yeah they did” she revealed before beaming “But… you want to know something?” Lexie started “I never regretted anything” she admitted “Kara is worth it” she said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement “Yeah… she is” she replied “But… what about everyone else” she said.

Lexie shook her head “Alex, what are you really scared about?” she asked.

Alex lowered her head “Being a disappointment, I’m scared things will change between Kara and I” she said.

Lexie smiled “It will, but change isn’t a bad thing” she said “And as for being a disappointment, Kara would never be disappointed in you” she said “Sure you will hit some bumps in the road but all relationships have those” she said.

Alex looked at her doppelganger “You had bumps?” she asked.

“Sure, our relationship wasn’t perfect to begin with, there was a lot to work on” Lexie admitted “But then the Red-K incident ruined everything” she said

“Red Kryptonite… that affects you?” Alex asked confused.

“Yep, I made myself Kryptonian to be with Kara forever” Lexie revealed “Red-K affects us just as much as it affects Kara” she revealed.

“What happened?” Alex asked her doppelganger.

“Red-K hit me hard and I did somethings I wasn’t proud of” Lexie admitted “I… cheated on her with Maxwell Lord” she revealed “We tied her up with chains made of Kryptonite and made Kara watch” she admitted

Alex looked horrified “You what?!” Alex demanded seriously pissed.

“I know” Lexie replied looking ashamed “Believe me, nobody blames me more than I blame myself” she replied.

“How could you do that?” Alex demanded.

“Maxwell Lord, he created a synthetic Red-K, it didn’t just lower our inhibitions but brought out the more evil side of me, it also cancelled out my feelings for Kara and women and made me focus on Maxwell” Lexie explained “After we… after we fucked he ordered me to kill her” she admitted, “Kara had… Kara was so angry that she broke free and she didn’t hold back in that fight, she tossed me around like a ragdoll and brought an entire building down on top of me” Lexie swallowed the urge to vomit, she could still remember Kara’s agonising cries as Lexie and Maxwell fucked and she could remember Kara’s enraged roar as she broke free and smashed her about the city.

“What happened?” Alex asked as she looked at her doppelganger who looked ashamed of herself, she looked like she was going to throw up.

“Afterwards, Kara beat me into submission and threw me in a Kryptonite cell, she turned the emitters up so high that I was in agony, she left me there for hours” Lexie admitted.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Alex slipped off Maxwell and sped back into her super suit as Maxwell zipped himself up, looking at Supergirl who was sobbing, now a broken shell of the woman she once was as Maxwell looked at Alex “Please... dispose of this” he said motioning to Kara “Kill her and bury her” he said as he turned to the desk behind him and went to work on his latest gadget. _ **

**_ Alex grinned as she turned to Kara “With pleasure” she said as she made her way over to Kara, Kara’s body trembled as Alex pouted as she leaned in “Hmmm so pathetic, how could I ever lo…” without warning the kryptonite chain around Kara’s wrist snapped and her hand shot up and grabbed Alex’s throat, Alex gagged and choked as Kara’s skin returned to normal as the effects of the green Kryptonite wore off, slowly her head lifted and Alex gasped as Kara’s eyes were blazing with fire and rage as the chains snapped off Kara’s body and her other wrist and slowly Kara rose to her feet, grabbing the Kryptonite chain Kara wrapped it around Alex’s neck and used the chain to spin around and throw Alex through the ceiling and up into the streets, Maxwell cowered as he backed away from Kara who advanced on him and his agonising screams echoed throughout the base as her heat vision sliced him to pieces. _ **

**_ Alex who was still under the effects of the synthetic Red-K managed the get the Kryptonite chain from around her neck and she tossed it aside, smirking sadistically as she moaned “Maxwell sure knows how to fuck me” she purred, Supergirl simply advanced onwards and Kara bellowed as she slammed into Alex and they bounced across the concrete, the road getting wrecked as the 2 superheroines traded punches and neither was holding back which surprised Alex. _ **

**_ Though still under control of the Synthetic Red-K Alex still remembered what happened the last time they fought when Non was controlling her and Kara never fought back as hard as she was right now but Kara was pissed and rightly so, every punch and kick was thrown with a bellow and every punch that landed made the ground and buildings shake, Kara and Alex battled violently as they traded heat vision attacks and violent punches and Kara wasn’t holding back, grabbing Alex by her throat Kara shot off into the sky and came back down hard, slamming Alex through the roof of the skyscraper still under construction. Alex grunted as they went through the roof, through the floors all the way down to the ground floor and finally smashed into the basement, Kara proceeded to violently pummel Alex into the ground, her fist colliding with Alex’s face repeatedly until Alex was weakened enough and Kara used her heat vision to take out the support beams for the whole building that was under construction, luckily the builders were off due to payment issues so the construction zone was deserted along with the building. _ **

**_ The building came crashing down and Kara shot off through the building as it came down, smashing through the roof as the whole building came down right on top of Alex, panting heavily Kara wiped the blood from her lip as she watched and waited for any sign of Alex, slowly Alex crawled out of the ruins of the building and Kara landed beside her, Alex was laughing weakly as she rolled over onto her back, her eyes still red from the Red-K in her system and she was taunting Kara about how much better Maxwell was. _ **

**_ Kara grabbed Alex and dragged her off, flying back to the DEO where she dumped Alex in the cell. _ **

**_ Alex merely laughed as she turned to Kara “Oh please, you think this cell can hold me?” she asked in disbelief. _ **

**_ “Yeah, I do” Kara said, her voice cold and devoid of all emotion as she dialled at the screen on the wall, suddenly the light turned bright green and Alex doubled over in agony, her skin turning grey, her eyes glowing green and the veins in her face glowing green as she rolled about on the floor screaming in agony, J’onn watched in shock as Kara walked away as Alex screams continued behind her. _ **

**_ Kara's wedding ring falling to the floor as she walked away. _ **

Flashback End:

Alex stared at her doppelganger Lexie in shock “So… Kara left” she whispered.

Lexie nodded her head “Packed her bags, she couldn’t look at me without being reminded what Maxwell and I had done, what we made her watch” she said, the pain in her voice broke Alex’s heart.

Lexie smiled though as she looked at Alex “Be with Kara, live your lives together and above all… be a better wife than I was” she whispered, Alex and Lexie made their way back to the breach and Kara ran over and hugged Lexie tight, Lexie let her tears fall freely from her eyes as she clung hold of Kara tight and soon they parted, Lexie motioned for towards Kara for Alex to understand and Alex did, nodding her head Alex smiled and soon they watched Lexie return to Earth – 27 as the breach snapped shut behind her.

Kara and Alex stood there together in silence until Alex turned to Kara with a smile “Hey, think we can talk” she asked “Please” she pleaded.

Kara sighed heavily and she nodded her head “Sure” she replied, Alex beamed as Kara wrote down apartment building address and apartment number, before flying away leaving Alex alone with herself.

46 years later:

Alex walked in through the door “I’m home” she called out as she walked into the house, setting her jacket up onto the hanger Alex made her way into the bedroom where her wife was sleeping, climbing onto the bed Alex smiled “Hey beautiful” she greeted.

Her wife rolled over onto her back “Hey honey, how was work?” Kara asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“Boring as usual, I swear evil villains seem to have lost interest in world domination” Alex pouted “Where’s all the evilly gone?” she asked.

Kara laughed as she nodded her head in agreement “I agree, since Lex Luthor’s death and Lillian was put into an old people’s home, everyone doesn’t seem to try anymore” she said “Even the Legion of Doom is no longer the same, now they spend most of their time recycling!” she said.

Alex laughed as she nodded her head “Anyone, Fiona called up and wants to invite her girlfriend over for thanksgiving” she revealed.

“Yeah I don’t see why not, her girlfriend knows about us” Kara replied “Shauna wants to invite her boyfriend over and Olivera wants to bring both her girlfriends over” she said.

Alex facepalmed herself “Oh my Rao, that’s going to backfire on her” she said “Olivera and both girlfriends at once at the dinner table, there is no way that is going to end well” she commented.

“Well we’re going to have to put a stop to that” Kara said “Little ones won’t take kindly to drama” she said as she rubbed her belly.

Alex smiled as she kissed Kara’s belly before kissing Kara passionately.

46 years had passed since that day when E-27 Alex came to this Earth and Alex was grateful, now she had the love of her life and a building family, it had been 46 years and neither Kara nor Alex had aged a day, Alex made herself Kryptonian and now she and Kara had forever together and Alex made sure that every day, she made sure Kara knew how much she loved her and Kara did the same.

Lexie’s worst day was never relived on Earth 38.

Sometimes Alex looked to the stars and wondered about her E-27 doppelganger and prayed to Rao that Lexie had found peace.

Earth 27 – 46 Years Ago:

9 months had passed since her visit to Earth – 38 and Alex of E-27 was drowning her sorrow in the bar, Maxwell lord ruined her life, downing the whiskey Alex began to wish that she had the ability to get drunk or to drink herself to death, it was better than feeling the pain she was currently in.

Before she could think about her life further, Kara’s voice drew her attention “Hey Lexie” Kara greeted.

Alex turned to her and whimpered “Kara” she whispered.

Kara smiled as a lone tear ran down her cheek “I’m so sorry” she whispered.

Alex shook her head and pulled Kara into her arms “No, I’m the one that’s sorry” she said.

Both Alex and Kara of E-27 broke down into tears as they held onto each other for dear life.

They had a long way to go but they were worth the fight.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note; please read.

Hey there everyone, Emily here.

The lack of feedback for this part 1 of the Multiverse Kalex series makes me wonder wherever or not I should carry on with it because it really bugs me when there is no feedback, I mean I love the kudos so thank you for those who gave their Kudo's but I worked really hard on this and I would really appreciate it if I had your opinions on wherever or not I should continue onwards, anyway I am working on part 2 so if you don't want more then let me know and I'll delete it and delete this

Anyway thank you for taking time to read this and I am sorry.

Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> Please be sure to post feedback on this story.
> 
> Multiverse Kalex continues on Earth - 15: Kara is alone and an outcast, after being discarded and abandoned by her best friends and her adopted human sister who is also the love of her life, Kara quits as Supergirl and moves to Metropolis but her life is soon disrupted by the DEO who have come to take her home on orders of Director Danvers who just so happens to be the love of her life, what does Alex want with her and has Kara finally hit her limit.
> 
> Emily
> 
> P.S: I know the tag says Lesbian Alex Danvers which she is, the mentioned sex between E-27 Alex and Maxwell Lord was because she was drugged on Red-K, and had no control over herself, Maxwell altered it specifically to cancel out her feelings for Kara and women so she would focus on him.


End file.
